It's A Mystery
by SerinaSeras
Summary: Recently I've been obsessing over Gubler and a couple of days ago the idea for this fanfic manifested into my mind. Moreover, I know that fanfics can be sort of repetitive, revolving around the concept of everything working out in the end; the cliché happy romance ending. So I really wanted this story to make all of it's readers to truly think about life and the concept of reality.


I wake up in my bed, but the funny thing about it is that my eyes are still closed. Now normally you'd think, 'well how do you know your awake if your eyes are still closed?' Well I think the only way you can truly know you're awake, is that you you don't want to get up from the feathery caccoon of blankets that you have burrowed into during the night. And just so, that was how it had occurred this dreadful morning. My body assured me that the safe space of my comforting bed was more important than the ungrateful and treacherous world that awaited me outside; which made sleeping in so much more appealing. But, after the countless moments of turning over, going on my phone, and falling asleep to awake again, that unrelenting siren inside my brain demanded I do something more meaningful than to hide from the world that I was delivered into. Deciding it was unreasonable to argue with my own logic, I slowly slithered out of the hole that I had built and cringed at the glistening rays of light that danced around my room. Rubbing the crust of sleep off my eyes, my vision became more distinct as I scanned around the room once more. To my surprise a tall lanky figure was standing in front of me, it was Gube. Wait a second... oh my god it was Gube! Matthew Gray Gubler was standing in MY room in front ME, the petite girl in some frilly boxers and a tank top detesting the very morning that he had so randomly manifested in my chambers. Wow...who would've thought... Taking a needed double take at the situation that had presented itself to me, the blankets that had once kept me secure and comfortable had fallen from my grasp laying in a pool around me. I looked at him, scanning his features, his brown locks lay messily on his head and framing his distinguished face, brown and green orbs glistened back examining me. "You... Ya... You're... It's you..." I stammered, my mind playing hackie sack with my words. A quirky smile crept onto his face, with the lick of his lips he began to speak "well, yea... Hello" he replied, shifting on his feet, giving an awkward yet subtle wave. I blinked slowly making sure this wasn't some hallucination "wait... How are you... Why are you?-" I became but was soon cutt of my his velvety voice "shhh go and get dressed, I wanna show you something" he interjected, but before I could protest he had already strode out of the room closing the door behind him. I sat there befuddled, replaying what had just occurred multiple times until I walked towards my closet throwing on a pair of black high waisted shorts and an white and black owl tank top, along with a classic pair of converse. Walking towards the door I was hesitant at turning the knob, pondering wether or not he would actually be behind my door or if all of this was somehow part of my imagination still. Brushing away the thought I opened the door revealing the tall brunette awkwardly waiting for my return, he greeted me with a heart warming smile. My eyes widened, being somewhat taken aback, he noticed this and began to speak "you thought I wouldn't be here?" He inquires studying my face for a reaction. I laughed threading a hand of fingers through my hair "well it hasn't exactly been a normal day so far, I didn't know what to expect". He stood there silent for a moment, as if pondering what I had just described, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Snapping out of his thoughts he grabbed my wrist enthusiastically saying "we should get going, well have to make up for lost time" and hurriedly guided me to his car, speeding off towards lengthy roads and unknown destinations.

The day had went by in a blur, we had traveled around going in an array of adventures, sneaking into movie theaters, racing around malls trying on outdated or unappealing clothes, running around art museums, going to the beach and getting thrown in the water by one another, as well as going to the comic book store finding our favorite or wanted issues. Finally the day ended off at a carnival, being stuffed with cotton candy and tired from the stomach churning rides and games.

We had finally arrived back at my house, a cold night breeze sending nips down our spines while the stars and the beams of the full moon showed us the way through the shadowy darkness of the night. Matthew halted in front of the door with a meek smile; that failed to hide his sorrow of the day coming to an end. Our hands entwined, while we marveled and the enticing moon and the twinkling stars, his thumb sliding back and forth against the front of my hand ever so gently. "what a day" I sighed my attention still faced at the sky before us. "I still can't believe it all happened..." He let out a low chuckle in response, giving my hand a loving squeeze. Facing back towards him I looked at him curiously trying to decipher what has been eating at my mind this entire day. "Why did you want to show me all of this today?" I asked. He looked at me amused "are you forgetting what tomorrow is?" He hinted, which made my mind swim to search through my thoughts until my eyes widen and I took a small step back. "Oh god, the first day of classes are tomorrow... I completely forgot" I gasped. Turning my attention back toward him he lightly placed his hand on my cheek "see, sometimes we need something to make us forget about the bad... Sometimes we just need a little escape" he described, making me think back to the mornings I spent in bed dreading the fact of getting up.

My hand grasped his that lay on my cheek, I stepped closer looking into his enchanting brown eyes. I stayed like that, hesitating on continuing further, my words slowly came out "...is this... Real?... Am I dreaming?" I asked, my question coming out no louder than a whisper. He placed his other hand on my opposite cheek, holding my face, "tell me, does it really matter?" He questioned seriously. I paused, unable to find the answer to the question for quite some time. I looked back at him and shook my head ever so slightly "I- I guess not...". His brown and green rich eyes flickered and he licked his lips "tell me what is reality? How do you know that what we consider reality, to be reality? It could very possibly be that what we think is reality, is the dream, and what we think is the dream, is actually reality. How do you know that your alive right now? You could very possible be a ghost or even just dead. You see, reality is only what are mind makes of it. For we're just unique snowflakes attached to an iceberg that's slowly melting into the waters of eternity."

We stared into each other's eyes, but at the moment it seemed as if we were staring into each other. I steeped away, feeling my throat become dry and my heart dense "w-will I see you tomorrow?" I let out in a hoarse breath. He planted a chaste kiss on my forehead and slowly backed off of the porch with a grin "who knows, maybe... Maybe not. You'll never know, it's a mystery" he laughed throwing his hands in the air as if showcasing that really everything around us is. His deminor changed slightly, his hands filled his pockets and a sorrowful expression hinted on his face, with another small wave he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving my emotions high and my mind in disarray. I walked back up the stairs to my room and looked at my bed, a small jolt coursing through my body. And for the first time in years, I was scared to go to bed, afraid of what my dreams... Or maybe what my reality would be.

It was late in the evening and the hospital was busy as usual, the click and beeps of medical machines remained constant and ever so loud as normal. In one of the farther wings you lay in a hospital room asleep, two nurses stood by your bed side, examining your vitals. One nurse looked at the other with a breathy sigh "poor thing... So young, I wonder how much longer her family will keep her like this, they've been through soo much these last fives years". The other nurse looked over at her scornfully "Joyce don't say such things! People wake up from comas, it happens have some faith" she hissed, then bringing her attention back towards your limp body enveloped in white hospital blankets. "You know they say when you're in a coma, you're either dreaming, or sometimes you're aware of what's around you... I wonder what's going on in her brain right now" the nurse thought, examining you once more before walking with the other nurse out of your room. "who knows... It's a mystery" said the other, closing the door behind her.


End file.
